Finish This Later
by DetectiveCroftD'Arling
Summary: Jane asks Maura for a favor. They've done it before, but the first time it was Maura's idea. Asking to switch clothes may or may not have been the best idea she'd ever had. Spoilers: 2.5


Jane had always liked defying the standard. She was a female cop- a detective, no less. In a job ruled by the guys, everyone could still tell that Jane was the best, even if they would never admit it. Jane also liked proving the stereotypes wrong. Despite what just about everyone but Maura, Frost, Korsak and her family thought, she was not gay. She was a chic homicide detective, but she was not gay.

Jane was not gay, in the sense that she was attracted to women. Definitely not. But since Maura's arrival in the Boston Police Department's morgue a few years ago, something had changed. She was still not attracted to women, obviously, because she was not gay. But she was, over time, becoming attracted to woman._ One_ woman.

Jane had always been really good about keeping any and all personal feelings out of her work life. But over these last few months, these so-called "personal feelings" had flared up, for whatever reason. Jane found herself on more than one occasion woken up in a cold sweat, sheets and blankets tossed, and a word that sounded suspiciously like "Maura" slipping from her lips.

Jane thought she could get rid of it with a few dates. After all, she was definitely low on "immunoglobulin A" as Maura would put it. No one knew about these dates but herself, and Jane would plan to keep it that way. Of course, it had failed to cross her mind that the names of the men she was meeting all sounded eerily similar to that of her best friend, like "Mark" or "Marvin".

Tonight's date, thought, would be great. Jane had met an orthopedic surgeon. He understood Jane's hours, had the greatest sense of humor, and his appearance didn't hurt either. But tonight, they had promise one another they would look nice for dinner, coincidentally happening at Le Beau Truc. But Jane hadn't had time to get home to change after a long case. Hence the now increasingly situation she would be put into.

Jane sauntered down to her best friend's office downstairs, trying to convince herself that what she was doing wouldn't turn out terribly in the end. After all, it was Maura who had suggested it the first time. Jane may have had the best poker face in all of BPD, but Maura was the best Jane-reader in all of BPD. Maura always knew what was up with the detective, and today was no exception. "What's wrong, Jane?"

"Ummm...Maur...I kinda have a favor to ask of you..."

"Of course, Jane. What do you need?"

"Well...I was just thinking...I mean, you suggested it last time and I kinda need this favor. Plus you said you wouldn't mind. Well, you didn't say it outright, but I could read it-"

"Come on, Jane. Tell me already." Maura giggled at Jane's rambling.

"Uhh...Maura...could we...maybe...switch clothes?" Maura was completely unfazed by this. Jane, however, looked a little like she was going to faint. Maura laughed at this prospect. "Maura, I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me why you're laughing at me."

"I wouldn't be able to perform an autopsy on myself, Jane. But I'm laughing because you look an ugly shade of green over practically nothing." Jane visibly relaxed at this.

"Oh, good, so you'll do it? Because Maura, I mean, you always look fabulous, even in my clothes, and what you're wearing right now might actually cover my ass this time. And you don't even have to cut your shoes now either."

"Yes, Jane. But you need to stop babbling before you go vasovagal. Now, no déjà vu intended, come unzip me. Oh, and good thinking with the door and blinds."

"Um. Okay." Jane closed the distance between herself and the doctor as Maura brushed her hair to one side, so as to reveal the zipper on the "slightly-longer-than-last-time" light blue dress. Jane's heart stopped beating for half a second as her fingers came into contact with Maura's back. She had tried so desperately to keep her arousal in check when she merely asked Maura to practically strip for her. Now that the action itself was happening, Jane couldn't help but feel a little hot and bothered. More than a little hot and bothered.

These thoughts had physically hindered Jane's undressing of her best friend, and Maura, being the ever-observant doctor that she was, took notice. "Uh, Jane. You've only moved the zipper down about an inch. Is something bothering you?" This effectively snapped Jane out of her reverie and she replied that no, she was fine and quickly and efficiently enough, the zipper was slid all the way down the dress. Jane was nervous and wary enough of the heat gathering between her legs. To be frank, she thought it wouldn't get too much worse than having your best friend, who you're sexually attracted to, sliding a dress down her shoulders and back. The only good thing about this situation was that Maura's back was turned so she couldn't see anything going on behind her. These thoughts were abruptly put to bed when the slightest hint of an image crossed Jane's eyes. "MAURA! You're not wearing any panties!"

Maura turned, "Of course not, Jane," as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "If you haven't noticed, this dress doesn't particularly agree with panty lines."

"Ever heard of a thong, Maur?"

"I'm not a big fan. They're kinda skimpy for my taste."

"Fine. I withdraw. But you could at least tell me when to turn away. I didn't shower with other girls in France on a daily basis."

"Point taken, Jane. But for me to get something on, you'll have to take something off." This sounded suspiciously like a come-on to Jane, but she acquiesced anyway.

"Fine. Turn around. I'll take my pants off for you to take, but my underwear stays on MY body. Got it, Victoria?"

Maura thought for a moment and then laughed, " I get it. You made an underwear joke, so you referred to the store Victoria's Secret. That's funny, Jane."

"Thank you. Now turn around, please."

Maura did as she was told and waited for Jane to slip off her slacks and throw them to her before taking off her own fashionable attire. Now both of them in, at the least, something covering each private part, Jane unbuttoned her blazer and took off her shirt, tossing them both over to her best friend, in exchange for the dress. This particular blue wasn't Jane's favorite color, but it wasn't pink, so she accepted the dress.

After a minute or so, both women were fully covered; Jane in Maura's light blue dress and Maura in Jane's slacks, grey shirt, and blazer. Shoes were yet to be exchanged. Using the last time this happened as a learning experience, Maura had taken to storing a couple pairs somewhere inside her desk.

"Seriously, Maur? You keep shoes in your desk? That's completely ridiculous."

"They're not _shoes_, Jane. They're heels. And besides, it's turned out to be useful, hasn't it?" she retorted. "Take your pick." There were the golden cut pair from last time, black pumps, and another pair in black; heeled boots that looked like they might actually appeal to Jane's tastes.

Jane sighed. "Those," she said, pointing towards the black boots Maura currently held in her hand.

"Okay." Maura handed Jane her own fashionable black boots and took Jane's work boots in return.

Jane laughed and then said to Maura "Hey Maur, this is progress. You didn't have to perform a surgery on any shoes this time."

"Quite so. However, someone really does need to jail these boots of yours. As I've said before, they're fashion homicide."

"Jokes need to be funny to be jokes, Maura."

"It wasn't a joke. I have tennis shoes that look better than these boots."

"Maura, you're so 'aesthetic-pleasure' oriented that you probably have toothbrushes nicer than my shoes. And besides, didn't you say that you got hit on twice last time you wore my suit?"

"By women, Jane," Maura corrected the dark-haired detective. "But my toiletries are irrelevant right now."

"Regardless. Women, men; everyone thinks you're hot. Even Jo Friday likes you."

"Thank you," Maura smiled. "You look very aesthetically pleasing as well. Now for the finishing touches." Maura reached behind her neck and pulled out a necklace Jane hadn't noticed she was wearing. She also reached up and pulled black earrings out from her ears. Jane didn't notice Maura coming closer and placing the earrings in for her, nor Maura pulling her hair back to place the silver dove necklace around her neck. This was due in part to the fact that Jane was still hung up on the "very aesthetically pleasing" speech she had just received- it was rekindling her libido. That is to say, she didn't notice Maura's actions until Maura was on tip-toe and whispering into Jane's now ringed ear, "Has anyone ever told you, Jane, that your neck is very...sexy?"

That was it. That was the last straw. This last comment made exactly three things happen, in this order. Jane's eyes shot open, now wildly dilated. Heat and wetness gushed between her legs. She pushed Maura off of her body and followed her to the desk where Maura had once stood. "You _really_ shouldn't have said that, Maur."

"Oh? And why is that?" There was a cocky look in her eyes that countered Jane's aroused one.

"That was really bad of you to say, Dr Isles. You're going to make me cancel my date."

"I ask again, Detective. Why is that?" Maura's eyes and voice now held an identical fierceness.

"With the things we've been doing and the things you've been saying all day, there is NO way I can wait until tonight. I have to take care of this _now. _And by _this_ I mean-"

"I know what you mean, Jane. I can help with that."

The look in Jane's eyes was feral and primal all at the same time. She picked Maura up by her thighs and pushed her onto the desk and settled between her now spread legs. Jane shoved her jacket off of Maura's shoulders and kissed her with abandon, eliciting a hungry moan from the not-so-good doctor.

"It's a shame you put all of these clothes on, Doctor. Now I have to take them off."

Maura shoved Jane back with another hard and passionate kiss and replied, "I could say the same thing to you, now couldn't I?"

"You could, and I'd comply, but I want you to be the one doing the disrobing right now."

"Mmmm, _gladly_," Maura moaned when Jane increased the friction between their legs.

"Take off my shirt, Maur." Jane's tone was borderline animalistic, but the words only led Maura to do her best friend's bidding, and enthusiastically at that.

As the tension, friction, and desire rose between the honey-blonde doctor and the dark detective, so did the number of clothes that were spread around the M.E.'s office floor and furniture. When both women were clad in only the undergarments they had started the day with, Maura decided she would have to play with Jane just a little more. She pushed Jane off of her and walked her backwards to the couch. Jane's shins hit the couch and she sat down, Maura now straddling her waist. Jane, being the detective she was, took note of exactly what Maura was trying to accomplish, and played along, just for a little while. She unclasped Maura's bra from the back and pulled the rest off with her teeth, so that now the doctor was completely naked. But Jane always needed control; she spun on her side and laid the two of them down on the soon-to-be-ruined couch, with herself on top.

Just as both women were nearing their almost simultaneous finishes, Jane's phone rang, on full volume, from her pants on the desk. It was Frost's ring tone. "Leave it." Jane couldn't take it anymore...she was so close. And of course, who was Maura to refuse Jane? Particularly because she herself was teetering on the edge, just asking to be pushed over. And then Maura's phone rang as well. "Oh, GOD," Jane groaned, thoroughly exasperated for two separate reasons. She only liked one of those reasons.

"Come on, Jane. If it weren't important, they wouldn't be calling us both. Not to mention, this time at night, and just after you finished another case." Maura took her own advice, slipping out from under Jane and walking around her large office, collecting all the garments scattered in their desire. She then called back Frost and told him that she and Jane would be there soon. Jane growled. A little pissed off that she couldn't finish what she had started, she rose from the couch and gathered her own belongings as well. It was at this time that Maura decided to make a joke. "I guess you wouldn't have been going on that date anyways, huh Jane?" She laughed at her own comment.

"Yeah, yeah, Maur. Real hilarious." Jane's words may have been sarcastic, but she smiled at Maura anyways, ensuring that no harm was meant. Jane slipped her clothes and footwear on swiftly and quietly after that, and proceeded to call her date to let him know she wouldn't make it to dinner because she had a case. It wasn't a total lie; in fact, it was now mostly true.

"Jane, we should take our own cars," Maura thought through the situation and said.

"Why's that?"

"Because if we were to go to the scene in the same car, you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me. We would probably end up parked in some alley ravishing one another."

Jane grunted. "Fine." She headed towards the door and before leaving, she said one last thing to Maura. "Nous allons terminer plus tard." She carried herself through the door, smiling.

Maura was dumbfounded. Jane didn't speak French. What was that? Of course it was incredibly sexy, and of course the heat between her legs that had never quite left was returning, but she was a professional going to a crime scene. Pleasure could wait. _Hopefully not too long, _she thought.

Maura sent a text to Jane as she walked to her car, relieved to see that Jane had already left for the scene of the crime. "I have some questions for you, Detective Rizzoli."

"I thought you might. Shoot." Maura couldn't see her friend's face, but she knew that that text came with that signature Rizzoli smirk.

"Where did you learn to speak French?"

"I don't speak French, Maur." Another smirk.

"Of course you do, Jane. You just said _that_ to me."

"That's practically the only sentence I know. And that's only because I've been waiting to say it to someone for, like, ever."

"That's unbelievably sexy. And out of curiosity, what was your date's name?"

"It was Mark Addles."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"That doesn't sound like my name at all to you?"

"Huh. I guess it does. Does it mean something?"

"It means that you're attracted to me. But we already knew that. ; )" This text came with the signature Isles smirk.

"Well, I probably won't be calling him back anyway."

"I have no objections."

As confirmation Jane-style, she sent Maura a reply text with the same French words she had mentioned earlier. Only this time, they were in English. "We will finish this later. ; )"


End file.
